1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a monitoring system including a central monitoring station that receives signals, reports information from a number of different security systems at different locations, and that has the ability to control the different security systems. More specifically, the invention relates to a central monitoring station having the ability to control a local security system even after contact information has been modified.
2. Background
Security systems, such as for homes and businesses, have become commonplace as people seek to protect themselves and their property. A security system includes any life, safety, and property protection system. A security system typically includes a local security system and a central monitoring station. The local security system is connected to the central monitoring station using a communication link. A local security system typically includes a control panel that communicates with a number of sensors via a wired or wireless path. The control panel has the ability to notify local emergency services and/or a remote monitoring station of an alarm condition via a telephone dialer to a remote monitoring facility. A communication network device, such as a modem, allows the control panel to send and receive information via a communication link. The communication network is usually a telephone network and the communication link is a telephone line, however, the control panel can also send and receive information via a computer network, such as the Internet, or wireless network. Additionally, a cellular network or radio frequencies can be used.
The central monitoring station or remote facility is staffed with operators to monitor incoming communications and to determine if and when an alarm signal is set by a monitored security system. The operator contacts emergency services such as fire or police personnel in the appropriate municipality by telephone or by other means to report the alarm for anyone else on a contact list such as the homeowner.
In response to a received message, the remote facility processes the message and performs an action. The messages from the respective local security systems may include identifiers that identify the local security systems.
The remote facility includes receivers for communicating with different security systems via one or more networks. An automation computer is used to execute software instructions stored in the memory to achieve the desired functionality, including recovering the information and other data from the local security systems, and initiating transmissions to the security systems. A memory resource used for storing software or other instructions that are executed by the computer to achieve the functionality described herein may be considered a program storage device. The memory may also store data, e.g., for identifying which security systems are to be notified when an alarm or other specified event occurs at a given security system. Information for contacting each of the security systems is also stored. For example, when the remote facility and a security system communicate via a computer network, the remote facility may store an IP address of the security system. When the remote facility and a security system communicate via a telephone network, the remote facility may store a phone number of the security system as well as modem settings. In practice, the remote facility can have a number of computers with different interfaces to enable communication with a large number of security systems at the same time via different communication paths.
However, there is a need for a way for the central monitoring station or remote facility to be able to contact and control the individual local security systems if any contact information changes for the local security system. For example, if the phone number or the IP address of the local security system changes, there is no means for the central monitoring station to contact the local security system to update information.